Pierce my Heart
by whitetyger123
Summary: Would you be willing to go through pain just to see the person you had a crush on? RP, written by me and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture. AU, rated M for yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Ismael." Matthew called out to the kitchen from where he was sitting on his couch. "Do you think I should get my ear pierced? I've been thinking about it for a bit but I'm not really sure." Taking a sip of his beer, Matthew looked over his shoulder at his friend. "Some guys look cool with them but I'll probably look like an idiot."

Shrugging, the tall Cuban grabbed a marker. "Let's see. Where would you get it?" He puffed out some of the smoke from his cigar, making sure it was away from Matthew's face. His friend pointed, and Ismael made a dot with a felt. "Yeah, looks fine. But are you sure you want it on your right ear? That's pretty much telling everyone."

Pulling at his ear, he took another sip. "It's not like too many people look at me anyways." But maybe the ones that did would be the ones that might actually like him. "Why do you still smoke inside? It makes everything smell gross."

"It's my house. I can do whatever I want." If he couldn't, then what would have been the point of moving out? "Anyway, my buddy just got his nose pierced and told me about the place. We could check it out if you're serious about it." Ismael was more if a tattoo person. He had one on his back that he loved.

"That sounds good." Matthew said quietly, turning his attention back to the TV. He hadn't done anything daring with his life, so he wanted this small step of rebellion against his parents. Even if he had already moved out and was now living on his own. All he had was one friend and a fairly flexible job with piercings and the like. "Do you have to make an appointment or what?"

Putting out his cigar, Ismael looked at the time. "Not sure. Why not just head down there now? I don't think it's that far." They usually spent their weekends together, because they lived on the same block. Actually, they spent most of their time together. They had known each other since high school, so it was normal for them.

Matthew shrugged and pulled at his ear again. "I'm kinda scared for how much it's going to hurt... you'll stay with me right? I'm not doing this alone." Finishing his drink, Matthew stood up. "Let's do this before I get myself psyched out."

Laughing, the Cuban got an elastic and tied up his dread locks. "Don't worry, I'll hold your hand for you." Although, practically every girl had their ears pierced, so it couldn't hurt too much. "I think you'll look great with a piercing."

Blushing, the Canadian just smiled. "Thanks Ismael. I hope I will after actually going through with this. Just make sure if it isn't too bad I don't persuade you to let me get a tattoo. I know they aren't for me. It would just show how skinny and lame I am." And geeky, but that was implied.

"Who knows, you might look good with a tattoo." He would probably get a maple leaf, knowing Matthew. Strangely, it would suit him. But it was alright if he didn't want to.

Shrugging, they left the Cuban's house. "I doubt it. You can pull it off way better than I'd ever hope to. An ear piercing is almost pushing it as it is. That is, unless I like it a lot. Then it was a good decision." It usually took Matt months of thinking to get something so 'permanent' that it even surprised him he was suddenly so up to the suggestion.

They walked down the street as Ismael looked for the shop. His friend had said that it was kind of small but stood out a lot. "There it is. Come on." Going towards it, the tall Cuban definitely thought it stood out. It was surrounded by small, normal shops, and this one had a dragon practically leaping out of the concrete. "They must do all kinds of things."

Looking around the place with wide eyes, he couldn't believe he was doing this. There was buzzing floating through the air where a man in the corner was getting a tattoo done on his shoulder and a girl getting her nose done. "Are you sure everything is sanitary?" Matthew whispered, grabbing onto his friends arm.

"Probably." It didn't matter so much since it was only his ear, but Ismael still didn't want his friend getting an infection. Well, his friend hadn't complained. "Look, there's a guy we can talk to." Behind the counter was a guy about their age who was changing the things in the display case. When he saw them he looked up and smiled.

"Hey. What can I do for you guys?"

Matthews eyes widened for a second before blushing and looking to the counter. He expected some old, hairy man, not a young guy around their age! "Hi... So, do I have to make an appointment for piercings or no? I've never gotten one and I don't really know what the protocol is, so I came here to ask and see what to do." He knew he was rambling but the blond couldn't help it.

Putting the things he had been holding down, the tall man went around the counter. "Well that depends on what's getting pierced. Most things don't take long, and I have some time right now." Piercings were usually pretty easy, unless it was a little kid. "What do you want done?"

"M-My ear." Matthew stuttered, mentally hitting himself. He was making it so obvious! The worker was obviously much more comfortable around people than he was, and it was just making his nervousness worse. "Can you do it now?"

Laughing, the American took them into a room. "Don't worry, ears don't hurt much." After all, he had done enough to know. "Which ear?" Even though it was fairly obvious those two were together, he still wanted to make sure.

Ismael got a chair and put it beside the one meant for the person getting work done. After all, he had to be here to hold Matthew's hand.

Sitting down, Matthew forced himself not to look away from the other's bright blue eyes. "My right one." He mumbled, suddenly feeling really hot. And embarrassed.

Keeping that in mind, the blond got the gun ready. "Over there, you can pick what you want. Personally, I think a red one would work well for you." It didn't really matter to him if one of his customers was gay or not. After all, he himself wasn't completely straight.

Being dragged over to the stand, Ismael looked at all the studs. "You pick, how am I supposed to know what looks good?"

"How am I supposed to know either? You're the one that's going to be looking at me, not myself." Though, the red one did look nice. Not to mention the fact that his birthstone was ruby; even if that was a gay thing to think about.

Rolling his eyes, Ismael shrugged. "Just go for the red one like the guy said."

If Ismael said it too, maybe it wouldn't be so obvious... "Ok, sounds good." It did look nice and bright, and it was more original than just getting a diamond. Matthew brought it back over to the man. "I'll get the red one."

Smiling, the American took the stud. "Great choice. Alright, sit down and we can get started." He got some cleaning solution and waited for the wavy haired blond to sit down, watching as the guy with dread locks grabbed his hand again. "So you guys from around here?"

"Yeah," He answered simply before squeezing Ismael's hand as he felt a sharp pain. Matthew's ear started to hurt as he winced. "Was that it?" He asked.

Laughing, the man put the stud in and started to clean it. "Yup, that's all. Remember to clean it twice every day. I'll give you a small bottle of this to use." He grabbed one and handed it to his customer. "I suggest not taking it out for at least three months."

Taking it, the smaller blond nodded as he blushed. "That wasn't too bad..." Whether he was talking about the pain or being able to look at the charismatic blond, that was up for Ismael to decide. "How much do I owe you?"

They went to the front counter to decide on prices. Ismael was looking at some of the jewelry in a cabinet, checking out some rings. Soon they were out of there, Matthew glancing back. "He was hot."

"Eh?" Matthew jolted, shaking his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing's really special about him..." But the sad thing was, there was something about the American. And Mathew didn't even get to know his name! Though it was probably for the best so he didn't seem like a freaky gay stalker.

Laughing, the Cuban looked at him. "Oh come on, you should have seen your face! You looked like you were starving and staring at a piece of meat." It was always fun bugging Matthew about his crushes. He used to be one himself, before they became such good friends.

"I don't know anything about him though, not even his name! I can't like someone especially if I don't even know if he's gay or not." Matthew blushed, wanting to touch his sore pierced ear.

"His name is Alfred. It was on his name tag." It was a simple thing to find out, he was surprised Matthew hadn't noticed. "Too enamoured to see it?"

"I am not _enamoured_ with him..." Matthew blushed, looking the ground as they walked to Ismael's house. "He's not gay anyways. It would be pointless to like someone I just saw."

Laughing, the Cuban opened his door. "It wouldn't be the first time you fell for a straight guy. But he did know that red would look good on you."


	2. Chapter 2

A couple months later, Matthew was lounging around his apartment with Ismael on a sunny Saturday afternoon. His ear had healed nicely and it became a habit of his to spin his earring when thinking like he was doing now. "You know, I've been thinking about getting the top of my ear pierced too." Matthew stated casually.

Looking over, Ismael put down his beer. "They say the top hurts more." Would he want to go to the same place? That was probably to see Alfred again, but it didn't really matter. It had been a while since Matthew had had a boyfriend, so maybe this would be good for him.

"Well, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would before. Plus you'll let me squeeze your hand again, right?" He asked with a smile. Maybe it was just a for sure way to see Alfred again, but how could he not want to? The man was oozing confidence and was pretty stylish and sexy for a straight guy.

Rolling his eyes, Ismael nodded. "Of course I can hold your hand. That's all I'm here for, anyway." He was being sarcastic, but let it go. "Wanna go today?"

Nodding, Matthew stood up and pulled at his sweater. "Do I look ok? I don't have anything gross in my teeth, right?" Before he could get an answer, he went off to the bathroom and ran a brush through his unruly blond hair. Why did it have to be so wavy? Sure his Papa was proud of it, but he also had the confidence to pull it off without being embarrassed and hiding behind it.

Going into the bathroom behind him, Ismael saw him trying to get his hair better. Taking out the elastic from his dread locks, the Cuban ran his fingers through Matthews blond locks, and put the top half in a pony tail. "There you go. Now he can see your face."

Blushing more, Matthew shook his head. "But now I look even more like a fruit!" Not to mention it showed off his earring and his old glasses. "I don't want him thinking I'm coming on to him if he's straight!"

Laughing, Ismael looked at him in the mirror. "Don't worry, if he's straight, chances are he won't notice. I didn't, after all. And if he is gay, he will think you are the cutest thing in the world." This way, Matthew's blue eyes were clearly visible.

Shaking his head, Matthew couldn't help but smile as he blushed more. "I'm not cute... And Alfred isn't gay so there's no point in doing this. But I still want the top of my ear pierced." Looking to the counter, he asked. "Am I cute?"

Putting his arms around him, Ismael took Matthews glasses off. "I'm not gay, and _I _sometimes wanna do you." It was strange the type of compliments that made him happy, but it was these quirks that made him so fun to be around.

"That's kinda awkward." Matthew murmured but stayed happily in the embrace. "I'm glad you don't hate me because I'm gay." There weren't enough people that paid attention to him in the first place, never-mind if they didn't like him because he swung that way.

Laughing, Ismael grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the small bathroom. "I'm not homophobic, so why would it matter to me? Now come on, you look fine." He wanted to get this over with, so he could regain feeling in his hand quicker after Matthew held onto it with a death grip.

"I don't know... Maybe because you don't want others to think you're gay too." Still Matthew let himself be dragged out of his bathroom after grabbing his glasses. "Please don't make it obvious." He begged, holding onto Ismael's hand the whole time they walked to the shop.

"Don't make what obvious? He already knows you're gay because you got your ear pierced in the gay ear." He let the comment about him being gay as well go, because he knew Matthew had been joking.

"But I don't want him to know... That I..." Leaving it at that, Matthew just blushed red as they neared the shop. He couldn't say he liked him since he didn't know anything about him, but he couldn't stop thinking about over the last few months. Pathetic, yes, but there was rarely someone Matthew found as attractive as Alfred was.

As they walked into the shop, Ismael squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, whatever you say." This time there was a girl behind the counter with purple hair, chewing gum. This was more the type of person he expected to work here.

"Hey. What do ya want?" She asked, barely looking up.

"Hi, I wanted to get my ear pierced." Matthew stated, trying not to be too disappointed that it wasn't Alfred behind the desk. "Is it possible to do it now?" Even if he was here before, it was still just as awkward.

Rolling his eyes, Ismael gave a sigh. Did he have to do everything? "We were also wondering if Alfred was here to do it." It was obvious Matthew wanted it to be him, but was too shy or scared to ask.

Nodding, the girl went to go get him. Some people were weird, and only trusted one person to do it. Whatever, she was off in an hour so it didn't matter.

Coming out of the back, Alfred smiled when he recognized the red earring guy. "Hey. How's the ear doing?" Why was he back here with his boyfriend again? Maybe to get a different stud?

His hand automatically went to said piercing. "It's good. So good I want to get another one." Now that he thought about it, maybe it was a good thing that it was 'obvious' he was gay. Maybe then if Alfred did think he was cute, he would say something first. Although, it would still be completely traumatizing.

Smiling, Alfred nodded. "Alright. Same ear? Just beside the old one?" He loved giving piercings to people as cute as this guy. But it wasn't like he knew anything about him. Walking into the same room as last time, he waited for the couple to follow him.

"I was thinking on the top, unless you think it would look better beside it." Matthew said, trying his hardest not to blush. And not to smack Ismael who seemed to be ready to laugh at him for 'flirting' with Alfred.

Lifting an eyebrow, Alfred glanced at the ear. "No, the top would look good. But you know the top hurts more, right?" He was happy to see the red stud still in his ear. It really did suit him.

Nodding, the blond smiled. "I know, but it's worth it, right?" Since both Ismael and Alfred had tattoos, they were obviously quite good friends with pain. Not that he liked it personally, he just liked the piercing.

Shrugging, Alfred got the needle ready. "Pick a stud then." The two went over, looking at them all. "Oh, and since this is your second time, I should get your name. For our records." Alright, so there were no such records, but so what?

Grabbing the small display, Matthew said. "Matthew Williams." He tried to hide his blush by looking down at all of the studs and small rings. "Maybe... A silver ring?" He asked mostly to Ismael but also looking for Alfred's approval. After all, he did this for a living.

Ismael nodded. "Yeah, sure." He didn't really care what he got. He was just here to be a hand, and maybe help him get the guy in the end.

When Alfred came over, Matthew pointed to the one he wanted. "The thin silver loop. Please." He added, wanting to be polite. It was hard not to be embarrassed as the smiling blond brought the needle closer and looked into his eyes. This time his hair was up so he couldn't hide.

Picking up the loop, Alfred gestured for him to sit down. "Alright, Matt, I'm just going to clamp it. That makes it hurt less." He put the clamp on, also making sure it was in a good place. "You might want to hold hands now." He said with a laugh.

Once again the Canadian winced as he squeezed his friends hand tightly. Now he was actually starting to fear the pain that he hadn't thought much about. Really he only wanted the piercing so that Alfred could do it. "Ok. I'm ready."

Soon, the needle was through and Alfred was pushing the earring through. "All done. That wasn't too bad, now was it?" He asked, cleaning it off. "Do you need more cleaning solution? Or do you still have some?"

"I still have some. Thank you Alfred." He smiled at being able to use his name even if it was barely anything. Matthew felt somewhat embarrassed that he was harbouring a crush on a straight man he had only seen twice now.

Doing up the prices, Alfred thought about how good Matthew looked with the two piercings. "Alright, that's everything. See you, Matt." He smiled, glad that he now knew his name.

Waving with a smile on his face, Matthew said a short good bye before leaving with Ismael. "It really hurts." He admitted as soon as they were out of the store, wanting to soothe his ear.

Laughing, Ismael looked at it. "Maybe when we get home, we could put ice on it?" Even when they had both told him it would hurt more. But oh well, it didn't matter. "So now he knows your name. Will you go again?"

Shrugging, Matthew mumbled. "It was probably just for the records like he said. It's not like I'm anything special..." Which was the truth since there was nothing too outstanding like with Alfred. Plus the little fact that he was straight made it a bit more confusing.

Ismael pushed Matt into a wall nearby. "You know I hate it when you say shit like that." But it never mattered what he said. Matthew always thought bad things about himself and it was depressing. Maybe this Alfred could change all that.

Bounding back from the shove, Matthew pushed Ismael lightly as well. "And you know that's how I feel. Sorry." As he fingered the bottom piercing, the blond winced. "I want to put ice or something on my ear. It's starting to twitch."

Nodding, Ismael just let it go for now. Maybe if he had actually dated him way back when he could change Matthew's mind, but he was still straight. Even if sometimes the blond did look almost like a girl.

Walking in the comfortable silence, he asked. "Do you... Do you think I even have a chance?" Obviously he was talking about Alfred, but he hoped Ismael would pick up on that fact.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? It's really all ridding on if he's gay or not, right? You're supposed to be the one with the gaydar." All of the other guys Matt had gone out with had been distinctly gay. There was one Polish guy who was so feminine he had originally thought he was a girl.

Shrugging as they got to their apartment building, Matthew sighed. "I don't know. I would normally meet people from them running into me literally in a gay area. Not at their workplace where hardcore straight guys work. Maybe I should just give up... He won't remember me anyways."

Going into the kitchen, Ismael got a beer out. "He remembered you this time, didn't he? Do you think you will ever be back?" Maybe he would get his new earrings from there. They all looked really cool.

Matthew shrugged again as he sat down sighing. "Maybe. After the pain from this one I can handle my tongue maybe..." Plus it would be in his mouth, which maybe would get Alfred to talk more. Thinking about it though made it sound slightly stalkerish to Matthew.

"Tongue? So you can talk with a lisp for the rest of your life? You will sound so gay." It didn't matter much to him of course, because he could still be friends with someone who spoke weird.

"I guess I didn't think about that..." He mumbled, wincing as his ear twitched. "What could I get next? If not my tongue, then what?" Sure he was pretty much only getting them to talk to Alfred, but that was ok. Matthew was too shy to talk to him anyways.

"Whatever. Lip?" After all, it was near the tongue, without the side effects. But for all he cared, Matthew could have gotten a piercing in his dick. It didn't matter as long as it wasn't his own body.

Thinking about it, Matthew looked back and nibbled his lip. "Wouldn't that be too 'bad-ass' for me? Either that or it would make me look like an emo." Not that he wasn't sad and lonely sometimes but that was beside the point. He still wanted to see Alfred again even if it was only going to happen if he was getting his face full of holes.

Laughing, Ismael rolled his eyes. "I don't think there is any way you could look bad-ass. And as for emo, it just depends on what you wear really." It was funny thinking of Matthew straightening his hair and wearing skinny jeans. Especially since he usually faded into the background, not stood out like those guys.

"I guess you're right." Matthew sighed as he shifted on the couch. "Hey Ismael, thanks for being my friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sitting on the couch, Ismael looked over at his friend. "Why do you say shit like that? I'm your friend because I want to be, not as a favour." It was weird some of the things Matthew said.

"I know, but it still makes me feel nice to know someone cares about me. After all, it's better to have one amazing friend then no one at all."

"Whatever. You're weird." Ismael said, laughing a little.

Matthew pouted jokingly as he went to get a bag of ice. "I'm not weird, just insightful. How did I even manage to get two piercings? I hate pain..."

"And you're willing to go through it for your boyfriend. How nice."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, guess what?" Matthew said excitedly, hanging off his friend. "I made an appointment today to get my lip pierced by Alfred! It's in about thirty minutes." A bright smile was on his face as he waited for his response.

Ismael looked down at the boy on his shoulder. "I'm heading to work right now. Can you do it yourself?"

Immediately the Canadian's face fell. "You're working?" He asked incredulously, backing up. "How come you're working on a Saturday? I don't want to go alone! What if I cry in front of Alfred?"

"I need some overtime and we need to start work on the second floor." He shrugged, looking at his watch. "And if you cry, maybe he can comfort you."

"But then he'll know I'm weak! Come on Ismael! Please come with me?" Matthew gave a pitiful look to his friend as he held on to his arm again. "Whose hand am I going to hold then if you aren't there?"

"I already said I would be at work. Get Alfred to hold your hand." Ismael said, laughing slightly. He went to get his tools, getting ready. He hadn't been able to get much overtime in lately, so this would be good.

"You're relishing in my embarrassment, aren't you?" Matthew pouted as Ismael got ready to leave. "If I do that he might mess up and he would know I have a crush on him..."

Laughing, the Cuban went to the door. "Just go and have fun. I can see it tomorrow. And remember, just be yourself." After all, if there was a chance that Alfred was gay, they wouldn't want him to like a different Matthew than the real one.

Matthew continued to pout as his friend left the apartment. "Fine... But it's all your fault if I pass out!" He said to the door. Though, he thought, it would be a good way to get to know Alfred better. And if that happened, the maybe... Maybe something could happen between them?

Getting his things together, Mathew locked the door behind him. If he was early, it would give him some time to pick out a stud or ring. And ask Alfred where he should get it on his lip. Obviously he was more skilled with that. Plus if he liked it... He didn't want to get his hopes up too much.

It only took fifteen minutes to walk there as he thought about everything. "Hi, I'm Matthew... I have an appointment at 11:30 with Alfred."

Hearing the timid voice, Alfred smiled and went to the front. "Matthew! Glad to see you back! How's the ear doing?" He had been so happy when he had seen that name on his schedule. It was weird that he was suddenly getting so many piercings, but it didn't really matter to him. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Blushing, Matthew looked to his feet with a smile. "They're doing well." As he looked back up at Alfred, he subconsciously pushed his hair behind his right ear. It had hurt for a while at first with the ring, but it was worth it. "H-He's not my boyfriend. Ismael is just a friend, I'm single." Completely, one hundred percent single and gay his mind added as his face became brighter.

"Oh really?" Alfred turned around to walk into the room, unable to stop the smile that came to his face. Completely single, huh? "So what are you getting done today? Another ear piercing?"

With a nod, the blond sat down. "Yeah, he's working today and he normally comes with me so I can squeeze his hand." It was so hard for him not to stutter or start to rant with his face so flushed. "I thought a lip piercing would be nice, so I wanted to get your opinion. I mean, you were right about the ear ones."

Turning around, Alfred glanced at his lips. God those luscious lips with a sexy ring in them... "Yeah, that will look good. Ring?" He couldn't wait to see Matthew with a piercing there.

"That sounds good. What kinds are there?" Matthew waited for Alfred to bring various ones over before they both decided on the best one for him. "I... I don't know if you can or if it will be too awkward but..." He paused, blushing down at his lap as he fiddled with his ear piercings.

"What is it?" Alfred asked, starting to sterilize everything.

"Well... You don't have to if you can't or it's too weird... But... Canyouholdmyhandplease?" Matthew said in a rush, wringing his hands. "Ismael usually does obviously cause I don't like pain..." God, he couldn't believe himself for actually asking! Even if nothing came out of it other than being able to hold Alfred's hand (even if _that_ didn't happen) he was proud that he actually spoke up about it.

Laughing, Alfred shook his head. He was just so cute! "My hands are going to be busy with your lip. But if you want you could hold onto my arm." Too bad they couldn't actually hold hands. It would be so nice...

Blushing more, Matthew asked. "That won't make it more awkward for you, will it?" God, he was pathetic. But, it got him closer to Alfred and he was going to be touching his lip!

Laughing, Alfred bent down in front of him. "No, that's fine. So where do you want it? I'm personally a fan of when they're on the left side." The ones in the middle were usually better for girls, and the left side would counteract the ear piercings. It would make a nice balance.

"That sounds nice." Matthew murmured breathlessly as Alfred looked at him with his clear blue eyes. Even with his glasses, his eyes looked amazing. If anything they helped to accentuate them.

"Alright, so how about here?" Alfred asked, lightly touching Matthew's lip. God, they felt as nice as they looked! This was just the type of thing he had been waiting for. He got closer to see better.

Matthew could feel his heart start to beat rapidly as Alfred lightly caressed his lip and leaned in. "S-Sure, that will look good, right?" He asked, swallowing as he forced himself not to look at Alfred's lips in turn.

The American had to stop himself from leaning forward and kissing him. "Yeah, that will look nice." He got the clamp and needle, needing something to distract him. "So have you always lived in Canada?"

"Y-Yeah, I was raised here." Matthew winced as he hesitantly grabbed onto Alfred's arm. It was thick and muscular which made Matthew swoon for him even more if it was possible. Really, he was quite pathetic if he was getting piercings just to be able to talk to the man whose arm he was constricting.

"Ok, open your mouth please." Alfred waited for him to do so, and then put the clamp on where they had agreed on. He felt warm breath on his fingers, and imagined feeling it on his own lips, or maybe even a place more lewd. "Alright, hold on tight now." He felt the hands clench his arm even tighter as he brought the needle up.

Feeling the needle on his lip, Matthew winced before he felt the sharp pain of the new hole. He could have sworn that he had cut the circulation off from Alfred's arm but obviously he was fine as he laughed while putting the ring in. "I-Is it done?" He asked, tears coming to his eyes.

"Yup, all done. How does it feel?" He got the cleaning solution and started dabbing it on. There was a small drip of blood which he wiped up. Then he got a tissue and soaked up the small tears falling from Matthew's eyes.

Matthew blushed as he wiped away the rest of his tears with his sleeve. "It really hurts... Is there a mirror...?" He asked quietly, forcing himself not to play with the new piercing.

Getting a mirror, the American held it up for him. "Now, be careful not to bite it or anything. This one will take a while to fully heal."

Turning his head back and forth to see his new piercing, Mathew smiled before wincing at the shooting pain. "It's very nice. Thank you Alfred. Is there anything I should do to make it heal faster and not hurt?" If it got infected, Matthew wasn't sure what he would do. He could go back and get it re-pierced but then Alfred would know that he didn't take proper care of it.

"Clean it as often as possible and make sure not to get any food stuck in it. As for making it not hurt, this stuff gives it a cooling feeling." He handed him a small bottle of the cleaning solution. "Try not to use ice unless it's in a cloth or something. It can freeze your skin."

Satisfied with the advice, Matthew nodded before standing up. "Is y-your arm ok? Ismael told me I have a pretty strong grip." He mumbled while mentally forcing himself not to play with the piercing.

Laughing, Alfred cleaned off the instruments. "I thought you said you weren't dating. Or is it friends with benefits?" He used to have a few of those, but it always just seemed too empty. He was looking for something more, but all the guys and girls he met now were only interested in feeling good.

Tilting his head to the side in confusion, Matthew turned bright red as he realized just how dirty his statement sounded. "Th-That's not what I meant!" He exclaimed, waving his hands around. "He just complains that his hand is sore after coming here! I'm sorry!"

"You're so funny, you know that?" Alfred said, laughing. He was just so cute, blushing like that and everything. He wondered just how far down that blush went.

If it was possible, Matthew's face turned an ever darker red colour. Completely embarrassed, he hid his face behind his hands for a bit before looking back at Alfred. "H-How much do I owe you?"

They made up the bill, and Alfred gave him a discount for being cute. "Well, next time, be sure to ask for me again." And he so wouldn't mind if Matthew didn't bring the big guy. He was way too hot to be around his little customer.

"I will. I don't think I could trust any one else..." To him they were kind of scary, but Matthew wasn't about to tell Alfred that about his coworkers. "Thank you again Alfred. I'll take very good care of my piercings." There wasn't much more he could say without being creepy or being too familiar.

"Sounds good. Hope to see you soon." It was nice that Matthew seemed to like piercings, even though he didn't seem to like the pain. But, as long as they held hands or whatever, that was fine with him.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have an appointment with Alfred." Matthew said quietly, his lip ring moving painlessly from being healed over the last month. Once again one of the strange employees looked to the computer before going back to grab Alfred.

"I was so happy when I saw your name on the list!" Alfred said as he came out to the front, excited for this. "So what is it today?"

"Actually," Matthew smiled with a blush on his face. "I was talking to Ismael and I thought I should get my belly button pierced." His friend said it would be good to have Alfred get closer with the added bonus of having a nice piercing.

Leading Matthew into the back room, Alfred went through the regular routine. "Ismael? The guy that _isn't_ your boyfriend?" Well, belly button would be sexy. It looked like his stomach was flat enough that it would look really good.

"Yeah him. He's n-not gay and we've been friends since we were little." Well if that wasn't just as much of a confession as getting his right ear or belly button pierced, then he didn't know how else to allude the fact.

Another welcome reminder that Matthew was single. It made the American think of something. "Sit down and I can start." He got the needle and turned around to see him lift up his shirt. Bending down, he wiped the belly button and started putting the needle to it. "So I was wondering if you would like going on a date."

"A w-w-what?" Matthew jumped, blushing like mad and covering his face. "Y-You... But... I..." What was he supposed to say to that? After all, he had been waiting for this for... Well ever since he got his ear pierced the first time!

"A date. But stay still so I can do this." Alfred said, smiling. Usually, that reaction wouldn't be a good sign, but with Matthew he figured he would say that. As soon as he stopped moving around, he pierced his belly button.

Matthew gasped as his skin was pierced. Immediately tears sprung to his eyes and the hand that wasn't holding his shirt up went to his mouth so he could bite his thumb. Damn it hurt! "I-I don't know anything about you..." Matthew murmured, annoyed that he was pushing Alfred away. What was so special about him that he was so shy around him?

Laughing, Alfred put in the piercing and cleaned it. "I came from America two years ago and started working here. I'm bi, and think you're cute. What else is there to know?" They could go to dinner so they could talk then. Maybe they could start actually going out, instead of just one date.

"You... You really think I'm cute?" Matthew stuttered, his eyes going wide and unconsciously enhancing the fact. "But you're bi? We thought you were straight!"

Standing up after he was finished cleaning it, Alfred started cleaning everything. "Well yeah, why limit yourself to just one sex? So I'm taking that as a yes you will go out with me, even if it wasn't." After all, Matt was single, so he had no reason to say no.

Floundering, Matthew stood up and went to where he was cleaning everything. "You a-actually want to go out with me?" He asked again, still completely taken aback. "I want to, but you do too?"

Turning around, Alfred smiled. "Would I ask you out if I didn't want to? I would kiss you right now if I wasn't at work." And the fact that they hadn't actually been on a date yet. "Anyway, you know that Greek place on Pine street? Meet me there at six on Friday?"

Blushing, Matthew looked to his feet as he murmured. "I guess not," Before looking back to Alfred. "I can't wait." And really, he couldn't. Ismael would be so surprised! He actually had a date with Alfred! Not to mention a now stinging belly button. "So... How much do I owe you?"

"It's on me today." Alfred said, smiling. "Consider it a thank you for saying yes." Now the only problem was that Friday was almost a whole week away.

"Thank you Alfred. I'll see you on Friday at six." Smiling shyly, he waved as he left the store to start walking home. Sure his stomach felt like it was stabbed, but they were going on a date! Matthew couldn't have felt happier that Ismael insisted he went alone again.

.oOo.

Sitting at the table, Alfred ordered a drink and waited for his date. He was so excited for this and had been waiting all week. He also had another bottle of cleaner he was going to give him, because he figured Matthew would have run out of it by now.

Matthew was out of breath by the time he got to the restaurant. It had taken so long to find something in his closet that would be nice to wear for a date that he lost track of the time. It was only until Ismael casually mentioned that he only had ten minutes left that he started to freak out. With all the trouble he still managed to find a nice shirt and a pair of jeans he normally wore when partying. Then it was a short cab ride to the restaurant where he now was.

Looking around the small place, Matthew blushed and smiled simultaneously as he saw Alfred near the back of the room. Without waiting for someone to help him, he went over to where the man was and shyly fixed his clothes. "H-Hello."

"Hey!" Alfred smiled and stood up and went up to his date. "You look great! But your lip is looking a little red. Have you been biting it?" It was a habit with a lot of people with new piercings, but it was still bad for them.

Somewhat confused, Matthew touched his lip ring before pulling in into his mouth. "A b-bit..." He answered as he let the piece of metal go. It was so difficult not to since he was always thinking of Alfred when he felt the piercing. It hurt a little bit, but he would make sure to stop it before making it too inflamed or swollen in case it became infected. "I'm sorry... That's not good, is it?" At least it was easier than playing with his ear piercings now. Sadly enough it had become a nervous habit.

"No, it's not good. But we're here for a date, not talk about work." Although, now that he thought about it, he really had no clue what Matthew did for a living. But that didn't really matter, all he knew was that he liked him. "So pick whatever you want. Dinner is on me tonight." In an all male relationship, it was difficult deciding who usually paid, but this time, at least, he was determined to pay for everything. He was the one who asked, after all.

"Thank you Alfred." Matthew blushed again; his heart beat racing from just looking at Alfred. He was so lucky! Who would have ever thought that the quiet, polite Matthew would end up going out with a man he had a crush on for a couple of months? Not to mention the fact that he gained four piercings from seeing him. "Were you waiting a long time?" He asked, unsure just what else to say as he sat across from the American.

Passing him a menu, Alfred shook his head. "Just a few minutes. Oh, I brought you this, because I figured you would be running out." He handed him the bottle of cleaner, realizing just now how stupid it was. He had tried to buy him some flowers, but none of them seemed to suit Matthew, so he hadn't gotten any.

Taking it slowly, Matthew smiled as he placed it in his pocket. "I was, thank you. You always look out for me." Even with just the piercings Alfred helped him decide which one to get and where. Maybe it was because he liked him all along that he did, but Matthew _did_ ask for his advice because he had a crush on the attractive blond.

The waitress came and Alfred waited as Matthew ordered a drink. "Not having alcohol? It's ok, I can drive you home." With the pleasant side effect that he would learn where the Canadian lived. Not that he was a stalker, it just would be a good thing to know for further dates.

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you, it's ok." Looking across the table awkwardly, Matthew smiled before looking down to the table. "S-So..." Not sure just what to say, he hesitantly made eye contact with the other man; unable to stop blushing or smiling from how happy he was.

"No, it's fine, I can take you home. I would feel bad making you get home by yourself." His goal was to be as gentlemanly as possible, for the first time in his life. With his father always telling him to be nice, it had never really sunk in till now. Glancing at the menu, he decided what he was going to have. It couldn't have much garlic, because that would make his breath smell bad.

Shaking his head, the smaller blond laughed lightly. "I couldn't make you do that... Unless, it really isn't a problem?" Not that he really wanted to drink, it was more just so Alfred could see where he lived. If he remembered correctly his house was clean and didn't smell like anything questionable... "I don't want you spending any more on me. After all, you already pierced my belly button and gave me cleaning solution for free. The least I could do is buy myself a drink."

"I insist! Don't worry about a thing, just drink whatever you want." He had enough money from his inheritance that he didn't really have to worry about money. And, if it made him seem like a better boyfriend, then why not?

Nodding, the smaller blond smiled as Alfred grinned across from him. His mind started to wander to admiring just how blue the other's eyes were behind his wire framed glasses and how the piercing in his eyebrow matched his unique personality. Though, you would have to be unique to be able to ink and pierce skin for a living. "C-Can I just get a glass of wine then? Whatever cheap wine they have that would go with lamb..."

Laughing, Alfred flagged down the waitress. "He will have a good red wine, thank you." He wasn't sure what would go with lamb, because he was far from a chef, but really any wine should go with any food, shouldn't it?

When the girl walked away, Matthew pouted playfully. "I thought I said I only wanted a cheap wine. I don't want you to pay so much on just a glass of red wine! I feel terrible about it." He really did, but he also knew that Alfred wouldn't let him say no now. It was nice having someone be so nice to him, especially since they liked each other. And... Didn't Alfred say before that he wanted to kiss? Just the thought alone brought back a light pink dusting across Matthew's cheeks.

"Don't feel bad! Just think about it this way. This is our first date, so I have to act cool so you will want to go out for a second one, so just let me buy you this." Alfred smiled, thinking about how cute Matthew was when he blushed. It went very nicely with his red earring, which he had picked out so very long ago, the first time they had met.

_You don't need to do that, _Matthews mind stated bluntly as he just shook his head again. "At least let me pay for something. I'm not a young girl without a job, I've been taking care of myself for a while..." Though it was still nice that Alfred wanted to do this for him so badly. "M-Maybe next time I can pay?"

"Yeah, maybe next time." Alfred said, knowing even then that he wouldn't let him pay next time. They ordered their food when drinks came, Matthew ordering one of the cheapest items on the menu. But it didn't matter, because at least they were talking more than when he got something pierced. "So tell me about yourself. What do you do for a living?"

Taking a small sip of the fragrant wine, Matthew mumbled. "I work at the pharmacy close to my house. Nothing that special really." Sure he had to go to school for what seemed like forever, but it was a comfortable lifestyle and he had enough money to be comfortable that way as well.

Alfred was amazed by how perfect of a job that was for him. "So, how long have you known you were... a right ear piercing kind of guy?" He figured that would be just personal enough to be good for a first date, and not too personal, since he had known Matthew was gay for a while.

"Maybe... I realized it when I was about twelve, but pretty much my whole life according to my parents." Matthew said, tilting his head as he thought about it. "How about you? If, you don't mind me asking." He added while leaning forward.

"Well, I never really considered just liking one gender. I have always found people from both attractive, so I figured it would be safer to come to Canada then face the wrath of America." He gave a laugh, and glanced around to see if their food was coming. He was hungry! "After all, I had a few friends who were gay, and when their parents found out, they were really mad."

Nodding, Matthew realized it truly made sense. Even though in Canada there were still people who were against 'their kind', but it was still generally more accepted. "I was lucky that my father was bisexual as well so he was ok with me being gay. He easily got my mom to see it wasn't a bad thing."

Their food got there, so the conversation paused for a minute. "Mm, this looks good. What's yours like?" Maybe they could do the cute couple thing and share food from each others plates! That would be nice, just like they had been going out for a while.

"I don't normally have lamb, but it's very good. Would... You like to try some?" He asked shyly, pushing his plate closer to Alfred. "I don't know if I can eat a lot as it is..." Plus he wouldn't feel so bad about having Alfred buy everything for dinner. "Thank you again for everything Alfred." Matthew added as well, knowing full well he was rambling somewhat but he knew he also needed to say it again.

Smiling, Alfred looked at the plate. "Sure, I'll try some, if you try some of mine." He had said not much garlic, but really everything had a lot of garlic, because it was a Greek restaurant. Tasting some of Matthew's he gave the fork back. "Mm, that's good." He handed some of his over.

Blushing, he grabbed the fork and lightly bit the food off the fork. The same fork that Alfred had been using and had touched his mouth. God, he was sounding like a teenager. "Very g-good. Greek food always tastes so fresh." Matthew took another sip of his wine which ended up being larger than he wanted. At this pace he was going to have to get another glass and spend even more of Alfred's money.

Laughing, Alfred looked down to his food. "You're cute when you blush." And he always seemed to be blushing, no matter what they were talking about.

Automatically the Canadian's face turned an even brighter shade of red. "T-Thank you... You... You look nice when you're smiling. It makes you very friendly." Matthew babbled on, trying to not put himself down by instead saying nice things about the man he was going out with.

"Hey, this is kinda awkward but what's your last name? Mine is Jones, by the way." It would be good to know the last name of his boyfriend. "Oh, and what's your birthday?"

Waiting until after he swallowed his food, Matthew smiled as his flush started to disappear. "Williams, and my birthday is July first. What's yours?" This was nice, since they were learning new things about each other without being awkward and such.

Eyes widening, Alfred gave a laugh. "My Birthday is July the fourth!" It always made him proud that his Birthday was on the Independence day. He said it was because he was born American. But what were the chances that the guy he was dating had a birthday on Canada day?

"That's exciting. I remember when I was young, I used to think that all of Canada was celebrating my birthday before I realized it was Canada day." Sure it was geeky and lame, but it was him. Even full of metal he was still soft and shy like always.

They continued eating, talking about their pasts and getting to know each other better. It was nice, learning all these things about him. Alfred tried to remember everything, but with all this new information it was obvious he would forget some things. "What are your parents like?"

Matthew smiled; his lip ring stretching the red skin. "They are really nice. They live just outside of Chilliwack beside a corn farm." Finishing up his meal, Matthew took the last sip of wine from his glass. His skin was warm now from the alcohol, but he wasn't entirely tipsy yet.

"Cool. My dad is really weird, but still not a bad dad." Even if he didn't want him to get a tattoo or a piercing. Which was the main reason that he had to get at least one of each, and probably why he became what he was.

Tilting his head, the smaller blond continued to smile as he asked. "Why did you choose to work at a piercing shop? Your eyebrow looks nice, by the way." He added, wanting to let Alfred know that he liked it. Obviously he had just enough alcohol to know what he was talking about and still say it without blushing.

Touching it, Alfred smiled. "I just like it I guess. It suits me." He liked giving people a new thing that would be there forever. "And it is nice to laugh in my dad's face, saying that I can do whatever I want."

Nodding, the blond continued to smile as he looked over at Alfred. "What kind of car do you have?" He asked, remembering that Alfred said he would take him home instead of taking a cab. It was nice to be with him, but it still felt somewhat awkward.

"A motorcycle." He said simply, smiling. He really liked riding it, and it was way better on gas. "Don't worry, I have an extra helmet." He wouldn't want his date going without protection, of course.

"Really?" He had always wanted to ride in one, but he was also a bit nervous about it. "You... You do drive safely right? I've never been on a motorcycle before..." Though he was excited to be able to go with Alfred. That would also mean that he would be able to hug Alfred...

"What, don't trust me? Don't worry, you can hang onto me and everything will be fine." He would drive really safely if Matthew was on too.

Shaking his head and hands, Matthew explained. "That wasn't what I meant! It's just, I'm nervous but excited to ride on your motorcycle." Not to mention the fact that they would be really close and Matthew's belly button piercing was still a bit sensitive to be holding against Alfred's back.

Laughing, Alfred took another bite of his food. "Well, don't worry, I won't go too fast." It would be fun, both of them riding, Matthew right behind him. "So, I think we should exchange phone numbers. I mean I don't have yours, and I'm pretty sure you don't have mine."

Matthew nodded as he took out his cell phone. "If you give me yours, I can put my number right in." He said as he held out his own. "It would be easier than saying them out loud." Even slightly tipsy he could still come up with that. The small blond smiled as he saw Alfred's bright eyes light up as he handed over his phone.

Handing over his own phone, Alfred put in his number and finished eating as well. "Now for dessert! I told you to save room." He handed the phone over, and took his own, glancing in his contacts. It was nice having him in there finally.

Smiling as Alfred ordered a dessert for them to eat, Matthew couldn't help but stare as he talked to the waitress and smiled as he looked back to him. A light blush found its way onto his face as he realized just how obvious it was that he was staring. "Sorry." He murmured, looking to the side before gazing back up at him.

"It's ok, you can look as much as you want. As long as I can look at you too." Alfred said, laughter just under the surface of his voice. It had been a while since he had dated someone like Matthew, so it was nice to be able to be himself.

When the dessert came, Matthew's mouth started to water. It looked so delicious! "May I have a bite?" He asked Alfred, his eyes wide. It was hard not to be embarrassed about such a handsome person who asked _him_ out. Though, he couldn't stop himself from getting excited that they might have a relationship in the future.

"Of course you can. Why wouldn't you be able to?" Alfred asked, laughing. They both got forks, starting to eat it. "God, this is so good!" He said, while eating more. He watched Matthew blush as he took more, so he must like it too.

"It is very good. Thank you Alfred." Matthew said as he smiled more, looking over at the other man. It had been a while since he had gone on a date, and this one was exceptional so far.

They finished it pretty quick, because it was so good. Alfred left Matthew for a minute as he went to go pay the bill, and then he came back. "Well, shall we go? For your first motorcycle ride, on our first date?" He couldn't wait till it wasn't first date, but second or third date.

Nodding, there was no way the smile on Matthew's face would disappear before he was asleep. He wanted to reach out for Alfred's hand, but he also knew that it was fairly pointless if they were just going to go outside to the motorcycle. "Eh, should I tell you how to get to my house now? Or can you hear me on the motorcycle?"

"We can talk at stop lights and such. Otherwise just point if I can't hear you." If he was going to have Matthew on his bike a lot, he should get those helmets with the communication system. That way they could talk and actually hear each other. "It's not too loud when we're on the side roads, just on the high way."

Matthew nodded as they went over to the bike. It was a nice one, large and positively screaming to be looked at. "Wow." Matthew admired it, touching the leather seat lightly. "It's very nice."

"Thanks. I like it. Here is the helmet." Alfred handed it to him, putting on his own. "Do you know how to put it on? Just like a bicycle one." He moved to tighten the straps for him. After all, they wanted to be safe, not that he would get in an accident with Matthew behind him.

Looking into Alfred's eyes as he tightened the strap, Mathew couldn't stop himself from blushing as Alfred smiled at him. It was just like when he got his lip pierced, he couldn't stop himself from imagining them kissing. That thought alone made him turn an even darker red. "You'll want to turn right at the first lights." He murmured, still gazing softly at Alfred.

He nodded as he finished with the straps, and smiled, getting on the bike and turning it on. "Hop on and hold tightly. He patted the seat behind him. Luckily, the one he had actually had a nice back seat. A lot of them were hardly worth looking at.

Slipping onto the machine, Matthew blushed as his hips slid forward into Alfred. The way the seat was made it so it kept making him slide into the man's back. Shyly reaching his arms around, he held on loosely as the motorcycle started up. It was going to be exciting having his first motorcycle ride with Alfred.

"You might want to hang on tighter." Since it was his first time, he would probably feel like he was falling off, so it was better for him to hold on as hard as possible. With the nice extra that Matthew would be pressed up against him.

Doing as Alfred suggested, Matthew tightened his grip around Alfred's toned waist. His belly button started to hurt a bit from the new piercing rubbing against Alfred's back. His head rested as much as it could with the helmet against the other's back as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Smiling, Alfred could feel Matthew's grip tighten even more as he left the parking lot and started speeding up. Hopefully they wouldn't have to go on any highways, so he wouldn't have to go too fast. "Are you alright? Want me to slow down?" He yelled over the noise.

"I'm ok." He yelled back, glad he wasn't going too fast contrary to his statement. The first time they went around a corner, he panicked and squeezed Alfred's stomach tighter and held his eyes closed. "N-Next stop sign turn left." He yelled again.

They kept on like this, going one turn at a time. It was nice, and they got there pretty quickly. Alfred turned off the bike, waiting for Matthew to get off. "See? That wasn't too bad, was it?"

Shaking his head, the Canadian smiled. "It was fun." After the first couple of turns it became normal to feel the machine tip slightly to turn so he got used to it. "So..." He trailed off, looking to their feet with the helmet in his hand.

"So..." Alfred mumbled, hating this part of the first date. But then he moved forward, kissing Matthew quickly on the lips. "Night." He smiled, getting back on his bike.

Blushing bright red, Matthew's face erupted into a large smile before remembering the helmet in his hands. "Don't forget your helmet!" He said quickly, going up to Alfred's motorcycle. Still, he couldn't seem to stop reliving their kiss even if it was only a few seconds ago.

* * *

Funny thing, today I got my ear pierced again! Now my left one has two side by side, and my left has three!


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't forget your jacket." The Cuban felt like a mother as he handed Matthew a coat. He was happy for him now that he had a boyfriend, so he would do anything to make him ready for his date. "Now remember, safe sex is good sex."

"Ismael!" He blushed as he grabbed his jacket. "We have barely been going out for a month and you think we're going to sleep together?" Though just thinking about it made Matthew giddy and hesitant at the same time. Still he put on his jacket before leaving his apartment. "Don't eat all my food please. Or smoke inside. It smelt nasty for a week the last time you did."

Laughing, he promised. "Well, have fun. And don't forget that we are going to a movie on tomorrow and make plans with him like you did last time." It sucked being the third wheel, always being pushed aside for the boyfriend. But, as long as it made Matt happy.

Matthew nodded his head with a smile. "I'll make sure. You're my friend so you come first. Bros before... Boyfriends?" He asked with a small, tinkling laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Better not forget!" Ismael yelled after him, as Matthew started walking away.

Waving behind him, Matthew went out of their apartment building before going toward the small café he was meeting Alfred at. It was so exciting to think that they were officially going out now, and had moved past the awkward goodbye kisses fairly easily which always left Matt wanting more.

Smiling as the café came into view, he jogged the last few meters before stepping inside the homely shop. "Alfred!" He called out, grinning as he waved to his boyfriend.

Grinning up at him, Alfred stood up and went to great him. Obviously, they were in a public place, so he couldn't give him a hug or a kiss, but that didn't matter. "How are you? Haven't seen you for a week!" They had spoken on the phone, but it really wasn't the same.

"I'm good, how are you?" Matthew sat down across from Alfred and smiled with his lip ring pulling at the healed skin. "Before I forget, I have plans with Ismael on Sunday so I can't do anything that day."

"Good thing it isn't Sunday." Alfred laughed, leaning forward. They ordered drinks, and waited as the lady made them. "So how is Ismael? He better still be straight." Because he didn't want his boyfriend spending so much time with another guy if he was possibly gay. Not that he was jealous of course.

Remembering his 'words of advice', Matthew blushed before shaking his head. "Ismael is my friend, nothing more. If that was going to happen, it would have happened a long time ago. Plus I don't think I could ever like him that way." Though it was a nice feeling to know Alfred was jealous of other people trying to take him away.

Smiling at that, Alfred gave a nod. He drank some of his coffee, watching Matthew do the same. "So... do you have any more piercings I should know about?"

"N-No! The only ones I have are from you!" Matthew blushed deeply and jumped at the embarrassing question. Before he could stop himself, his hot chocolate spilt over him, making him wince from the hot liquid.

"Oh god, are you ok?" Alfred stood up, getting napkins. "Did you burn yourself?"

"A-A bit." He stuttered, pulling off his sweater. "I'm ok though, most of it got on my sweater so it saved me." Still, Alfred couldn't have thought that his question wouldn't make him embarrassed.

Going over to him, Alfred tried to dry it up with the napkins, but it just wasn't working. "It's everywhere! Are you sure you're not burnt? You could come change at my place, it's closer." He hadn't really meant anything like that by the piercing question, but now that he thought about it, it did sound like he did.

"That would be nice..." Matthew murmured as he smiled. Sure this wasn't how he wanted to finally see Alfred's house, but it still worked. Though... If his clothes were dirty that would mean he would have to change... Into Alfred's clothes... That would smell like him... A faint blush stained his cheeks as his thoughts got out of control.

Nodding, Alfred grabbed his hand and quickly paid for the drinks, and walked outside. This place was close enough to his house that he hadn't brought his bike, so it was fine. "You can have a shower, too if you want." He wasn't even thinking about the fact that Matthew would be naked in his house in just a few minutes.

The Canadian followed him out and towards Alfred's house. It was going to be nice seeing his house... But he would also be using his shower... "S-So can I borrow some of your clothes?" He asked, trying to ignore the small voice in his head that said they could do more than just hold hands at his boyfriend's house.

"Of course. They will be a little big, but it's better than nothing, right?" The picture of Matthew in his clothes was really appealing to him right then. And then he thought about what he would look like, dripping wet, wearing nothing other than a towel, or possibly even less...

Matthew nodded as he smiled. "Thank you for this. It's kind of embarrassing to walk around like this though..." He murmured, lightly squeezing Alfred's hand. It felt so nice that they were able to show their affection to each other without being victimized. Vancouver was really good with things like this. "Could I wash my clothes quickly too? I don't want them to get ruined."

The American nodded, still fantasizing about Matthew in the shower. "Well, we're close enough to my house now, so it shouldn't be too bad." He had a washer and dryer, so it really wasn't a problem at all.

Smiling shyly, Matthew craned his head to look up at the tall building. It wasn't really any different than his own building, other than the obvious fact that it was _Alfred's_ home he was going to. "How long have you lived in this building? It's very nice." He asked as they walked in through the revolving doors. Since Alfred hadn't even been inside his own apartment, this was going to feel strange having a shower in his boyfriend's home.

"Only about a year. Before I was living way too far from my work, so when this place opened up, I jumped on it." The cost of living here was much more than it had been in America, but he was fine with it, because he liked Canada so much.

Matthew looked down at his stained shirt with a sigh and a blush. "This really is embarrassing." He murmured. They both got into the elevator when he thought about it. It would be ok to take off his sweater, since he still had a shirt on underneath. Maybe it wouldn't look as bad as his sweater did. He made sure Alfred wasn't watching him before letting go of his hand and quickly peeling the soaked garment off.

Looking behind him, Alfred then quickly looked away when he saw Matthew taking off his sweater, but his shirt started lifting up with it. Quickly he tugged it down, not wanting anyone else to see. "Um, so this is my place." He said, pointing to a door and taking out his keys.

Blushing even more from having Alfred almost touch his stomach, he just smiled bashfully. "Thank you for letting me come over." He said, trying not to look around so he could be polite. It felt homey, since it wasn't spotless, yet it wasn't disgustingly dirty; it felt lived-in like a family home.

"Here's the bathroom. If you want, I can just take your sweater and wash it right now." Or he could just take off all his clothes right now, but Alfred didn't say that. Sure, Matthew was gay, but he didn't know if he had ever had sex before or anything, so he didn't want to rush things.

"Ah, you can take my shirt too, if that isn't too much." He said, pulling his shirt over his head. Sure it was embarrassing, but if they were to do anything... Then they would both be seeing more of the other than just that. Plus, even with his blush it made him proud that he was able to be so forward for a second.

Smiling a little, Alfred glanced down at his belly button. "I see it's healing nicely." He took the clothes and went to the laundry room. "One reason I love living in an apartment. The water never goes cold. So you can have your shower, I can put the laundry on, and I can have a shower after, and it will all be fine!"

Going into the bathroom, Matthew smiled to himself as he shut the door. Alfred didn't seem embarrassed to see his stomach when it was just the two of them. Maybe that meant that he wanted to do things... After all, Matt hadn't had a boyfriend himself for a while, and even though he was shy and easily embarrassed, it didn't mean he was completely innocent. After all, he had gotten piercings just for Alfred to be able to see him. And for him to see Alfred, but that was beside the point.

He thought for a second before shyly opening the door. "Alfred?" He called out. When he could see the vibrant American, he looked to the floor with a meek voice. "I-If we're both going to have a shower... Why don't we just have one together? Sure h-hot water isn't an issue, but it will help save the polar bears..."

Standing there for a moment in shock, Alfred had to shake himself out of it. Did Matthew really just ask him if he wanted to shower together? "Um... you mean like... actually together? Like in the same shower and everything?" It had to be the same shower! He only had one!

Sensing Alfred's apprehension, Matthew took it back. "W-We don't have to if you don't want it. It's ok, I just thought it would be an idea. Thank you for washing my clothes. I'll... I'll throw my jeans out in the hall in a second if that's ok." Well, he definitely tried, but he wasn't the type of person to force his boyfriend into anything. Especially since that was one of the most bold things he had ever done.

"Oh, well I wasn't saying no, I was just surprised that you asked that. I mean, if it's fine with you then it's fine with me. I can still wash your jeans if you want." Damn, why was he acting like a fucking virgin all of a sudden? This wasn't like him! Maybe it was because it had been a while since he dated anyone as cute as Matthew.

Doing his best to give what he thought would be an attractive smile, Matthew quickly said. "Ok." Before hiding back in the bathroom. He asked him! The blond's face turned bright red as he started up Alfred's shower and stepped in. Now that it was actually going to happen, he started to get nervous. There had been a couple of other guys he had been with, but they had initiated everything. With Alfred, it was like they were comfortable to just kiss occasionally and hold hands.

A little confused at why Matthew had closed the door, Alfred went up to it and knocked. "You know I'm not in there, right?" If they were supposed to have a shower together, he kind of needed to be in the bathroom. It was a strange thing called physics.

"I-I know." Matthew said over the shower. "Just... I'm..." He didn't want to admit that he was embarrassed, since he was the one to ask if they wanted to do this together. "You can come in now then. I'm already in."

Smiling, Alfred opened the door, glancing to the shower. The curtain was closed, so obviously he couldn't see anything, but he could hear the water droplets hitting skin. "So, I'm going to take off my clothes, alright?"

Worrying the lip piercing with his tongue, Matthew mumbled. "O-Ok." That was what he knew was going to happen, but it still made his heart pulse to think that Alfred was getting naked just outside of where he was standing. Not only that, but he was coming into the shower with him. Damn, that wasn't a good thought when he was naked and already slightly aroused.

Taking off his shirt and pants, Alfred got some towels out before taking off his underwear and glasses. Then, he slowly slid open the curtain, seeing Matthew in all his naked glory. He couldn't help his eyes roaming up and down, taking in every curve, straying slightly on the patch of light hair, curling around a half hard cock. "You..." He cleared his throat, so that he could speak easier. "You look great."

"Th-Thanks." He stuttered, forcing himself not to cover himself up or stare too long at Alfred's muscular body, not to mention the bald eagle tattoo on his shoulder. "Y-You do too." Matthew swallowed harshly as Alfred stepped into the small shower. "Ah, my belly b-button doesn't hurt with hot water any more." He said lightly, forcing himself to look into his boyfriend's cerulean eyes.

"That's good. It seems to be coming along well then." Alfred said, his mind on work so he could talk easily. "Um, sorry my shower is so small." Although it was pretty nice, because they pretty much had to press up against each other. The water was running down both their bodies, making them wet.

Swallowing the pit of embarrassment in his stomach, Matthew turned around to face Alfred before looking up into his eyes. "T-This is ok, right?" He asked, his hair plastered around his face as he lightly touched the American's chest. He really did want to do this, but it was so embarrassing for him to say it outright.

Smiling, Alfred nodded and bent down a bit, kissing Matthew full on the mouth. Well, they were dating now, so why not become intimate? His hands went around to the back of his head, pulling slightly at the longish hair.

Matthew felt something drop in his chest to his groin, making him blush more as he reciprocated the kiss. He brought his own hands up to hold onto Alfred's shoulder blades as they got closer and closer to each other. It wasn't until his own obvious hard on lightly grazed Al's thigh making him moan lightly that they broke apart. With deep breaths he couldn't stop staring at his boyfriend's face as his skin turned bright red.

Giving a small laugh, Alfred looked down. "Excited?" He asked, moving his hand forward and grabbing it lightly. He heard Matthew moan as he did, so he moved his hand up and down the shaft. "Touch mine too." He whispered over the spray of water, taking a thin wrist in his hand and moving it to his own need.

Lightly grasping the hard length, Matthew blushed even more than he thought was physically possible. As Alfred continued to stroke his own erection, a groan slipping past his lips made him start to move his own hand. His eyes squeezed shut as both their hands moved and twisted and palmed their matching needs. "Al-Alfred." He moaned, the steam from the shower making him feel even more hot.

"Mm, Matt." The American moaned and opened his eyes, stealing a kiss. Then he went down, letting Matthew's hand fall off of his cock. When he was on his knees, with a shaft staring him in the face, he went forward and licked the top.

Closing his eyes from the pleasure, the smaller blond brought his hand to his mouth. Stifling his sounds, he bit his finger to help. When Alfred's tongue teased the slit and delved past the foreskin to lick at the head, he lost control as he made a keening sound in the back of his throat. How was someone who was bi so good at blow jobs? He couldn't care at the moment though as a hand started to lightly roll his balls.

His hand went up to lightly cup Matthew's butt, squeezing it. He almost let a finger go between the two cheeks, before stopping everything and standing up. "Hey... are you a virgin?" He asked bluntly, looking him in the eyes. If he was, Alfred didn't want his first time being in a shower.

Whimpering from having his cock suddenly without attention, Matthew asked. "No... W-Why?" Was that a bad thing he wasn't? Or did it make Alfred happy that he didn't have to make it 'perfect' for him? Anyway, he wasn't sure if he could get out of the shower never mind the bathroom before the came at least once.

Smiling, Alfred pulled him into a hug. "Good. Even though it makes me kind of jealous." He bent his head to lightly suck on Matthew's neck, not enough to leave a mark. He wanted to make this good for both of them.

Matthew continued to make little sounds as their bodies shifted against each other. With a spurt of courage, he ran his hands down Alfred's toned stomach, feeling his muscles and the way they twitched under his light fingertips. "Y-You don't have to be jealous. I think you w-will be the best."

"That makes me happy." The American said, letting one of his hands fall once again to Matthew's ass, grabbing anything he could use as lube, which turned out to be body wash. "Matt, are you ok with this? It's not too fast for you, is it?"

"No, I want this. I did ask you if you wanted to shower together." He smiled meekly at Alfred's wet face. Leaning forward, he licked a bit of condensation off his cheek, tasting his skin in the process before swallowing. "I'm just embarrassed..."

Kissing him, Alfred spread some of the makeshift lube on his hand, going for Matthew's opening. Now the small shower was actually a good thing, because it forced them to be as close as possible.

Still touching Alfred's chest, Matthew twitched as the first finger slipped into his entrance. "Pl-Please don't hurt me." He asked, remembering the feeling of how big Alfred was from when he was jerking him off. Thinking about it, he reached his hand down shyly to start rubbing the neglected length.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Alfred said with a breathless laugh, feeling Matthew's hand once again on his cock. "Now, don't cum before I even get in here." He mumbled, against the wet neck.

"I couldn't." Matthew said lightly. How could he let himself when he knew just what was going to happen if he waited just a little longer? Not only had he been single for a while, but he cared so much about Alfred that this was bound to feel amazing. Sometimes even he was surprised with just how outgoing he could be.

Now he had three fingers inside, pulling them apart and doing whatever he could to stretch him further and quicker. "Do you think you're ready yet?" He asked, hoping the answer was yes. Even with Matthew's hand on his cock, he couldn't wait to be inside him.

"Not ye-" Matthew cut himself off when Alfred's fingers brushed his prostate, making him moan and nod vigorously. Now he was more than ready to feel Alfred inside him, stroking the same spot that made him see white. "Please Alfred." He begged, raking his fingernails against his back.

Grinning, Alfred took out his fingers. "Turn around. It will be easier if you lean against the wall." He would lift him up so they could have sex face to face, but didn't want to risk it with the wet linoleum. He would hate himself if he slipped and Matthew hit his head or something.

Doing as Alfred said, Matthew quickly turned around and leaned against the wall beneath the shower head. Looking over his shoulder, he sent his lover a look of lust. "Please Alfred." He begged again, spreading his legs wider in the small shower. Before he knew it, he heard Alfred growl before the head of his cock was pressing into the still-tight entrance.

Once he was all the way in, Alfred gave a shaky breath, wanting to pound into him. But instead he stilled his hips, wanting to care about Matthew. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?" It must hurt, with how tight it was around his cock, but he wasn't sure at this point if he could pull out.

Shaking his head, Matthew looked over his shoulder again and moaned. "Move, _s'il te plaît."_ He asked for in French, slipping into it randomly as he did in pleasure. It did hurt a bit, but not nearly enough to make him want to stop making love with Alfred.

Doing as he was asked, Alfred pulled out half way before pushing back in. Soon he was going faster, holding Matthew's hips so he wouldn't be shoved into the wall. Tilting his head forward, the American started sucking on his neck, a little harder this time.

Matthew started breathing in the humid air harder and harder as they moved faster. The warm water against his skin felt amazing; the warmth making him even more turned on if it was possible. "A-Alfred." He continued to moan, pushing himself against Alfred's deep thrusts.

"Matt, god you feel so good." Alfred groaned out, slamming into the tight ass. He just couldn't get enough of him, it was crazy. Moving one of his hands down, the American grabbed a hold of the now completely hard cock and rubbed it.

Moaning loudly, Matthew continued to thrust backward onto Alfred's cock. It felt amazing to finally be this close to his American boyfriend, even if it was in the shower. At least it gave them a place and reason to be intimate.

Wishing he could see the Canadian's face, Alfred continued roaming his body with his hand, making sure not to catch it on the belly button piercing. The water was going into his eyes, but he could care less with how great this felt.

Turning his head to the side, Matthew blushed as he saw the lust in Alfred's eyes. "K-Kiss me." He ordered, stopping himself from using French. With how close they were, he needed to. His lip ring was warmed from the water as their lips moulded together.

Lingering on the lip with the piercing, Alfred made sure not to move it but he still felt around it. He pulled away, smiling. "Just checking my work." He said before kissing him again.

Matthew didn't waste any time before slipping his tongue out to lightly swipe Alfred's bottom one. When it opened, both of their tongues slid against each other as their bodies continued to thrust against one another.

Pulling away, Alfred kissed a line down his neck. He would have kept kissing, but could tell it was hurting Matthew's neck to be at such an awkward angle. He changed his footing, and felt a moan from his lover at the new angle.

"I-I'm going to!" He exclaimed, just barely holding himself from climaxing. Matthew wanted to make sure Alfred was ready too, since he wasn't sure if he would be up for another round inside the shower. Maybe later when they woke up again they could have the second round in Alfred's bed...

As he felt the Canadian's muscles tighten, Alfred allowed himself to release at almost the same time, both of them moaning for only the water to hear. White cum mixed with water droplets on the wall, slowly dripping to the floor. Taking a few deep breaths, the taller of the two pulled out, but still kept himself wrapped around Matthew. "That was... amazing."

"It w-was better than amazing." Matthew smiled, turning around to hug Alfred's naked body. Sure he was going to be really sore the next day, but that was ok. Maybe Alfred would let him stay over for the night and then he could show his lover his own apartment.

Hugging him back, Alfred quickly pulled away again, looking down Matthew's chest. "I think I know what we should pierce next." He said over the sound of the water, fondling a hardened nipple between his fingers. Yes, a nice ring would look great there.

Moaning lightly at the gesture, Matthew couldn't help but smirk softly. "That would hurt... But it would look nice. How about both of them?" Without letting Alfred respond, he leaned forward and matched their lips together; the warm water running over them constantly like the touch of a ghostly lover.

.oOo.

Taking the phone away from his ear, Ismael glared at the picture of his best friend before putting it back. "I told you to make sure you kept Sunday open." He hissed. Damn boyfriend, suddenly more important than him. He wished he had never taken Matthew to that stupid shop.

"I'm sorry Ismael!" He exclaimed, wrapping the comforter around himself tighter as he looked at the various pictures and posters on Alfred's bedroom walls. "I know I promised but... I'm kinda really sore and I wouldn't be able to enjoy the day out with you. Next weekend; I'll tell Alfred I'm really sick and he can't see me so we can hang out." Pouting into the receiver, he whined. "Please don't hate me! You'll always be my best straight friend!"

Sighing, the Cuban rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Well, I guess it was inevitable. Whenever someone gets a lover, their friends are always pushed aside. Speaking about lover, he better have been gentle. No details, but if he forced you, I'll-"

"Alfred didn't force me to do anything. If anything... I was the one to initiate it. He was..." Not wanting to say they had fairly rough sex in the shower, he just blushed as he continued. "Anyways, you don't have to feel like you have to kill him."

A little disappointed at that fact, Ismael looked into the fridge for a beer. "Fine. Don't have too much sex. I'm guessing it would block something up, if you know what I mean."

Twitching, Matthew held back a groan as a shooting pain went up his spine. "For being straight you can talk about that easier than I can..." Matthew laughed lightly after his original surprise. "But seriously, next weekend we'll hang out. I still have a bit of my stash, if you what _I_ mean." Feeling the bed dip with added weight, the Canadian smiled as his lover wrapped his strong arms around his waist. "But I got to go. I'll phone you when I get home."

Hanging up, the smaller blond smiled as he turned around in he embrace and nuzzled into Alfred's equally naked chest. Well... You couldn't actually get backed up... Could you?

* * *

Well, that's it, folks! Hope everyone enjoyed this little story of ours!


End file.
